A Year That Was
by Jeocadin
Summary: Claude and Rena remembering certain memorable scenes a year ago. This has to be the sweetest, litest 'fic I've ever written so far...


A Star Ocean: the Second Story Fan Fiction  
  
"A Year That Was" - by Jeocadin  
  
18-year-old Rena Lanford woke up from her bed at seven in the morning to fix breakfast. She changed her clothes from nightwear to her working clothes, went to the washroom and fixed herself. She then went to the kitchen and cooked scrambled eggs, cheese sandwich, and fried rice for them to eat. She sets the table for three people, for herself, for Claude, and for their foster mother Westa. Minutes later, Westa arrived from the table.  
  
"Rena, go wake Mr. Kenni up. He will be late for breakfast as usual. This is not an attitude for your husband-to-be to be acting this way." Westa said.  
  
Rena got a little embarrassed on what Westa had commented. As she said, she went on a door leading to Claude's room. She then knocks on the door real hard, but it made a barely audible sound for the half-asleep young man of 20. Then the door opened.  
  
Rena said "Alright, what's your excuse this time? What's with your get-up these days? You look weird!" She snickers as she sees Claude's hair scrambled all over his face. The unlikely colors of his shirt and pajamas took her attention and made her giggle.  
  
"My alarm clock got defective, probably a dud battery", Claude explained while scratching his head. "Hold on, I'll be there at the dining table."  
  
Then Claude closed the doors to his room, went to the bathroom, washed his face and brushed his teeth. Then he got out of his area and on to the dining room.  
  
"My, you look more presentable", Westa said, "But next time, you got to be more punctual.""I'm sorry", Claude apologized.  
  
Westa turned her head on Rena and said "As for you young lady, your cooking skills have improved. I am impressed on how you prepare your dishes."  
  
"Thanks, ma", Rena replied.  
  
"After breakfast," Westa said to Rena, "You must go to the Town of Cross and get me some fresh fruits and vegetables there." Then Westa hands her the list and the money. "Here is the list of what you will buy. Without it, we won't have anything to eat for later and onwards." Westa gets some money and hands it over to Rena.  
  
Rena said "Yes, mother."  
  
Claude said to Westa, "I'll wash the dishes after we finished eating."  
  
"Good for you, young man," Westa said to Claude, then turning again to Rena, "After Claude washes the dishes, he will accompany you to the marketplace."  
  
"Oh, before I forgot, make sure you take a bath and change your clothes before you leave, both of you", Westa added.  
  
"Yes, mother", the two said.  
  
And so the two followed their foster mother's advice. Then they were off to the market. It was about ten minutes past nine when they left the village. Cross is one kilometer away from Arlia, but they have to enter the Mining Town of Salva first. At Salva, while the two are walking towards the Castle Town, Rena wanted Claude to remember something.  
  
"Claude?", Rena asked.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" Claude said, holding a basket for their groceries.  
  
"After lunch, would you please come with me to the Shingo Forest?" Rena said.  
  
"I've got time, why not?" Claude smilingly said to her. "It might be a good place for a picnic."  
  
"Oh, Claude, I am so happy!", Rena said.  
  
Soon enough they reached Cross. The market is getting busy. Claude and Rena managed to find a good stall there. Then they bought many items as what is written on the list. Then they head back to their home. The whole trip lasted 45 minutes, considering the weight of the load and the density of the crowd.  
  
"Wow", Westa said in amazement, "You really know how to choose well. I'll cook these immediately."  
  
"Mother, what time is it?" Rena asked  
  
"Well, it's 5 minutes to 10. If you want you can go with Claude to the church. It's not too late to go to mass and pray." Westa said.  
  
Claude and Rena went to church for the morning mass. They listened to Fr. Marshall's sermon and they reflected on the lessons he taught for that day. The mass ended an hour later. They rushed back at home. Westa surprised the two individuals as she had prepared food on the table. Then the three sat down and ate Daikon Miso Soup and Cabbage Rolls. It was a simple lunch but a filling one.  
  
"Mom", Rena said to Westa, "I'm going to Shingo Forest together with Claude. Can we go there later?"  
  
"It's fine with me." Westa said. "I need rest anyway. Just return home before early evening."  
  
Rena then said to Claude "It's my turn to clean up the table. I want to go to the forest as soon as possible"  
  
"Okay. I'll get my things upstairs. I'll wait for you. Let's go together", replied Claude.  
  
Claude went back to his room and gathered some of his stuff there. He took items from his shelf, his storage chest, and even some food from his mini-refrigerator, and placed what he needed on his bag.  
  
"Let's see. Books, picnic mat, spare clothes, food... I'm done packing my things up." Claude said to himself.  
  
After Rena finished the chores, it was her turn to prepare for the picnic. She wore her usual attire - white long sleeved shirt with blue markings on the sleeves, and a blue skirt. Her clothes still fit, although she is now a little taller than what she was a year ago. However, she did not wear her blue vest and her red cape. She feels that the weather will not grow cold throughout the afternoon. As for items, she placed valuable items in her backpack. She feels she is now ready to go.  
  
And so they left the house and headed off to Shingo Forest. They left at 12:45 in the afternoon and they stopped at their destination 15 minutes later. They sat down in a secluded place. There, Rena showed some of her items to Claude.  
  
"Claude, remember this place?" Rena asked.  
  
Claude answered "Yes. This is where we first met. It was last year. I remember it all now."   
  
"The forest is so calm today. Whoever would have thought the same place was infested with beasts just a year ago?" Rena said. She opens a box of pet food and the birds began reaching for their food.  
  
"Rena?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You still love the forest, even though much has happened here back then." Claude added facing the bright blue sky, "Some things still remain, but our lives will never be the same again."  
  
Rena said, "You are right. Our lives are never the same again." Then suddenly she remembered something funny that happened in Rena's life and so she laughed in a slight tone.  
  
"Hey Rena", Claude said, "What did you find funny?"  
  
Rena told Claude "It's Ashton."  
  
"Ashton?" Claude asked scratching his head, "What's so funny about him?"  
  
"Well," Rena explained, "It maybe our fault that he got possessed with the dragons, but whenever I think of him... It was quite an experience, having that and all..."  
  
"...More like a misadventure", Claude interrupted. "Oh yeah, speaking of misadventures, how about Precis?"  
  
"Oh yeah, Precis too." Rena said. "Now that's funny!" And so they laughed over some weird instances concerning the now 17-year old 'kid genius'.  
  
Then Rena toned-down her laughing and changed the subject. "Claude, take a look at this." She brought out a small box. Then she opened it in front of him.  
  
"This is the Leaf Pendant that I gave you." Claude said.  
  
"Claude, you remembered. I am so happy." Rena then wears her necklace besides the Quadratic Key her true mother gave it when she was little. These two items of hers represent the most unforgettable persons in her life.  
  
"Memories are fleeting. You must take care of it as if it will be gone when you blink your eyes in an instant. Westa said that to me once." Rena stated.  
  
Claude stared back at the sky, thinking about his late father. He tried to remember some happier days when he was little and when his father was still around.  
  
"Claude? Claude?" Rena tried to attract his attention.  
  
"Rena. Sorry, I got into thinking. Maybe a little to deep." Claude said smilingly.  
  
"Are you feeling a bit hungry?" Claude asked. "I have a little something you know."  
  
"Well, a bit. What have you got there?" Rena was curious enough to see Claude's bag.  
  
"Okay, here." He unloaded the utensils and he brought the food out from a small food chiller. Inside were Strawberry Shortcakes wrapped in plastic and bottles of Root Beer. "I made them myself." Then they placed the food on their plates and get their drinks from the cooler.  
  
"It looks good." Rena slices off a piece of her favorite food. The takes a bite and comments "It tastes good. Thank you."  
  
"Did you know I only learned how to cook when I saw you participate in the Cooking Contest back at Energy Nede?" Claude said.  
  
Rena laughed at what he said. "You're kidding me. You don't cook like a rookie, you know."  
  
"Right."  
  
Then they both opened up their bottles of root beer together. "Cheers!" They exclaimed.  
  
After the break, Claude placed the plates back on his bag. He fixed their resting area so that they would fell more at ease with each other. Then the two sat in a shade of an old, tall tree. Rena borrowed Claude's picture book of Earth, his home planet.  
  
"So this is Earth. Such a wonderful planet to live in." Rena said while looking at a page with the picture of his home planet.  
  
"Yes. The planet composes of beautiful shades of blue and green, much like Expel. The only problem is the surroundings itself. The air is very dirty, the people there can be very violent. I feel like the world is coming to a waste." Claude lamented.  
  
Rena apologized "I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
"If we mend our ways for the better, then we could have a better place for more tomorrows to come." Claude said. "Anyway, do you want to read more? I have plenty."  
  
Rena suggested, "No, thanks for the offer anyway. Oh, why don't we invite Leon someday? I'm sure he'll love reading the books you have?"  
  
"We can do that. I'm sure one of these days, we will", Claude said.  
  
It is now nearing two in the afternoon, and the couple is tired. They now lie down on a soft spot on the ground.  
  
"May I sleep beside you? I'm feeling a bit cold." Rena told Claude.  
  
He answered, "Of course. Make yourself comfortable" Rena moved as close to him as possible. He then held her shoulder gently. Claude then caught a glimpse on her rosy-colored cheeks and smiled as they held hands together and with their blue eyes looking at each other. Rena then closes her eyes and deeply breathes the fresh forest air.  
  
"Rena..." Claude whispered but there is no reply. She now sleeps on the caring arms of his. She leaned her head on his shoulder. Then it was his turn to close his eyes. A blanket of warmth encloses the two. It was the warmth of love. The afternoon breeze may be chilly but it refreshes the minds of the now. They sleep in the comfort of each other.  
  
It was late afternoon when they woke up. They packed their belongings and they are now heading for home. Along the way, the two held hands again as they walked out of the forest with the sun setting at the horizon, remembering Claude's promise that he made back at the town of Mars sometime ago. At the doorsteps of their house, Rena decided to give Claude a big hug.  
  
"Thank you for making this day very special for me." Rena said cheerfully. "I have a wonderful time with you. Let's have a picnic again sometime."  
  
Claude smiled to her, saying "Fine with me."  
  
At dinner, the two explained to Westa how the events went. They said that their day went accordingly, and without any untoward events. Before they retired to bed, they prayed that their day was a blessing, and that they would have memories to cherish forever in the minds and in the hearts of the two people who engraved Expel's history forever.  
  
-End of Story  



End file.
